The Business Men
by DavidTheSheepKiller
Summary: One man, His wife, and the rest of his caravan end up going on an intense adventure gathering companions and eventually a army along the way, they will face hardships and challenges along the way to rise as the rulers of the Mojave.


I'm always all for stopping in goodsprings for a drink and some supplies but today… just wasn't my kind of day.

I left the guards at the caravan with all their cuts and burns they just received from a recent fight with some bandits with laser and plasma guns and headed over to Doc Mitchell's house. Approaching the house I could see Doc talking to a patient of his with a couple of bandages around his head. As the patient left he shoved past hitting me with his shoulder.

" What the hell man what's your problem?" I yelled back at him.

He simply looked at me and said

"It's not my burden to carry anymore" and walked away.

I was puzzled as I turned around to talk to Doc

"Don't give him such a hard time he just got shot in the head."

What how does someone even survive that? And what made him take it out on me?

"So what is it you need this time Jermiah? Another Deathclaw incident?"

I laughed " No and thank god for it. We ran into some bandits with some laser and plasma guns my guys are burned up real bad."

Doc nodded "send them over and i'll get right on it."

I stepped back away from the porch and gave him a wave goodbye.

I walked back over to the caravan and sent my guys back to Doc.

"I still don't understand. How is it your the only one who didn't get shot?"

I laughed "Maybe just sheer luck or this leather armor, but to be honest i truly don't know."

I tipped my hat to the beautiful redhead sitting up on shotgun of the wagon train. She jumped down and gave me a kiss and as i look over her shoulder…

"Son of a bitch…" I muttered.

"What?" Sharon Cassidy asked

"Look who it is." I said pointing over to the water tower in front of the bar

"Gary…"

"If that Son of a bitch comes out of the bar shoot him in the legs"

"Yes sir!" she tipped her hat to me as I nearly sprinted to the bar.

"I'm done being nice if you don't hand over Ringo soon I'm gonna-"

I spun him around "Hey fucker" and knocked him right on his ass

"What are you gonna do? Lead them to a vault full of mutants and lock the door behind them?" I yelled practically in his face

"What the hell? Your suppose to be de-"

I punched him back onto the ground.

I took the .357 from his holster.

"I should put two bullets in your head right now" I threatened shoving the barrel to his forehead

"But you won't and we both know it"

I pulled the trigger back

"Says who?"

"Says us" I turned around to face two Great Khans pointing service rifles at me

I instantly dived over the bar as the great khans opened fire on a young woman in armor and the bartender.

The young lady was able to make it over the bar to me but the old lady was not and was riddled with bullet holes.

The lady next to me stood up and fired to rounds at the Khans with her varmint rifle hitting one in the ribs and missing the other.

All of a sudden a dog came out of nowhere and tackled the second Khan as i stood up and put a .357 bullet in the others brain.

Sharon came running in Caravan Shotgun at the ready only to realize that it was already taken care of.

"Couldn't leave me one?" she said

I was too distracted by Cobb getting away I didn't even laugh.

I stomped on his leg to stop him from getting away

"You're coming with us Cobb"

"But what about the Powder Gange-"

Cassidy hit him over the head not giving him any time to speak.

The young lady who survived the shooting stood up "Well that escalated quickly. My names Sunny and i"m kinda like the defender of this town and that's my dog gnawing on that Khan's leg."

"Well good luck keeping this town safe we have to head back to New Vegas to Question the Khan and punish Cobb"

"Alright send me a postcard I got an old lady to bury"

We left the bar taking a few whiskeys on our way out and headed back to caravan.

"What the hell happened?" Said Jericho my head guard

"Some Khans came in and shot up the place"

"Why?"

"That's why we are taking him to HQ, to question him."

"Alright boss." You raised his hand up and signaled for everyone to load up.

"All I wanted was a drink…" Cassidy pouted

 **A/N**

 **So guys that's the first chapter I hope to be continuing the series. Please leave a comment criticism welcomed and drop a fav and follow!**

 **Questions to think about:**

 **What's Cobbs and Jermiah's backstory?**

 **Why are the Khans after Jermiah?**

 **Where's HQ?**

What kind of company are these guys running?


End file.
